Wolf's rain: Snow
by newaccountunderpennamekavic
Summary: I really couldn't think of a title so it's the same title as my Dragon Knights fic XDD Rated for implication of lemon, pairing ToboeTsume. Oneshot Christmas Wolf's Rain fic


**A/N:** A quickie written in like 20 minutes... Another christmas-themed fic

**WARNING:** Contains SHOUNEN-AI, implication of lemon and a little fluff in the last paragraph, and bitter coldness! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T READ IF YOU WILL FLAME. COMMENTS ARE WELCOME

**Pairing:** ToboeTsume (in fact, there aren't any characters other the these two in the whole fic)

---

The sky was filled with lights. The once desolate earth—or in this town, at any rate—was now bustling with life. Feeling somehow uncomfortable with such a change, Toboe walked through the streets, his arms crossed, almost hugging himself, for warmth, and to hide the blood that now flowed from the wound on his chest. What is this? He thought, turning his head to stare at the bright colored lights blinking everywhere. Then he saw the weirdest thing. A simple evergreen tree decorated with these lights, and small shining orbs adorning each branch. He blinked. What could the humans be thinking, doing such a thing to a poor tree? He approached it. There he noticed there were boxes underneath the tree, decorated with bright ribbons as well. And everything and everyone smelled of gingerbread. With a sudden shudder crawling over him as if a cold breeze had hit him, he began to run. He slipped into a nearby alley, chasing away a stray cat from the garbage.

It began to snow. Toboe trembled with the oncoming cold and set himself down as far as he could from the crowded street. "Where've you been?" A deep husky voice grumbled from near the trashcan. Toboe jumped and looked. "Ah… Tsume…" He saw the gray wolf lying facing the wall, his eyes closed, his body covered in old and fresh wounds as he always was, and made ready to leave. "You can stay. It's cold. Just don't bother me." The pup blinked and sat back down. His bracelets clinked.

A few hours passed in the silence, save for the background noise coming from the humans readying themselves for Christmas. The sun finally began to set. Though the sky was cloudy, not allowing any moonlight out, the blinking lights lit the opening of the alley with green, blue, and red. The streets were empty. Toboe broke the sullen atmosphere. "Tsume?" The gray wolf looked up sleepily. He shook himself and got up, staring into the brown wolf's eyes as a reply. Toboe felt his body heat up. "Um…" He stammered. "I told you not to bother me." Tsume set his head back down over his paws.

Another hour passed, neither of them saying anything. Just as Tsume got himself to fall asleep, he was woken by something warm cuddle up beside him. He shot up and growled. Toboe was curled up near him for warmth. "To—" He noticed the wound on the pup's chest. It was a deep slash, as if someone had run a sharp blade over him. Wherever he got it, it looked painful. Toboe let out a small whimper and closed his legs and tail near his head. The gray wolf sighed. Reluctantly, he placed his large paw over the pup and lowered his head to the cut.

Something was soothing his pains. His dream was no longer shrouded in blackness, and his chest no longer hurt. Unconsciously, Toboe eased himself into a more comfortable position. His tail brushed against something soft. "Uhhnnn….?" The wolf pup half-opened his eyes and found gray mess of a furry body in front of him, going up and down as he breathed. "Tsume…?" He whispered and raised his head. The gray wolf was asleep with his chest just by Toboe's head. His eyes followed the length of Tsume's body up to his head, where he saw blood. Just as he lowered his head to wake up the older wolf, something rustled in the streets. Light was beginning to pour in, and soon the people flooded the streets. Not wanting to be seen as two wolves, Toboe pulled Tsume closer to the corner and took human form.

"Tsume," He shook the wolf's body. "Tsume, wake up." The gray wolf awoke. He shook out his fur and looked up, and noticing the bustling he leaned back to the wall in his human exterior and sighed. They sat quietly for the next few minutes, listening to the humans.

"I wonder where Kiba and Hige are." Toboe thought aloud. "He's probably out looking for food, that pig." Tsume chuckled, his eyes still closed. Toboe sighed and felt sorry for himself that he asked, and leaned over to the garbage can, hoping to score some breakfast. When he found that the cat last night had redeemed of all the edible things, he returned to his original place and looked up.

The scar began to sting. Toboe winced and whimpered. Tsume looked over at the puppy. In a split second, the older wolf was licking at the lips of the younger. Neither of them knew what happened in that instant, but both of them felt totally comfortable and acceptable. "Toboe…" Tsume called, closing himself in on the pup. "Hai…?" Toboe whined, a little startled at the cold hands that touched his bare skin.

It began to snow. 


End file.
